Things don't alway go as planed!
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Ok I'm not Really great at summries but I'll try (Instead of Hermione Granger it's Hrmione Riddle and her best friend is Draco Malfoy they have been ever since they were younger Pansy is also a really good friend of her's... but what if Hermione ended up
1. 1st Chapter

A/N this is there first year at Hogwarts and Hermione is in Gryffindor when she is actually suppose to be in Slytherin along with Draco and her last name is Riddle.. yes Tom Riddle is her dad also known as Voldermort. Draco and Hermione been best friends ever since they were 4 years old, but Hermione had to go in hiding with her dad Voldermort, for 8 years, so she didn't get to see Draco for along time till she was 11 years old on her way to Hogwarts, what happens when she's hiding something from her best friend? And this is how it starts. ----------------------------------------------------------------- The Starting Hermione was sitting in a compartment alone staring at the window, she watched as the trees and branches passed on by outside her window, if you were to look at her closely you would assume she was lost in thought, actually she was just dazed not really thinking about anything just staring in to space.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door swung open, she didn't look to see who had entered, she just kept staring at the window as if she didn't hear anything at all, she snapped out of it when she heard the footsteps stop by were she was sitting, she looked up and saw a blond haired boy, with a smirk on his face looking at her as though he knew her, although he looked familiar to her she just couldn't remember if she had ever met him before.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Spoke the boy with blond hair in front of her, she looked at him strangely "Have we met?" she asked now turning back to look outside the window. "Hermione it's me Draco.. Draco Malfoy don't you remember?" Draco asked now sitting next to her; she turned and looked at him again "Oh. Draco that really is you," She said now turning back to stare outside the window to hide the tint blush on her cheeks.  
  
He smiled * She remembered me * he thought to himself, he looked at her and then out the window to see what was so interesting that she happened to be staring at, he saw Hogwarts coming into view, then he looked back to Hermione "Ready?" he asked still looking at her, she nodded her head (yes), he looked at her strangely "how come your so quiet?" he asked curiously, she turned and looked at him again for the third time that day "Well. I'm just kind of wired out I guess you could say" she answered him back, staring into his icy blue eyes. "Why would you be wired out about seeing me again.? I mean we both knew we would see each other again.right?" he asked arching his eye brow at her, she looked sadly down at her hands "Yeah I guess so" she spoke softly, he gave he a concerned look, and was about to ask what was wrong when the train finally stopped, she stood up and looked down at Draco who was still sitting "Well were here Draco" she said plastering a smile over her sad looking face, he nodded and stood up, he decided he would talk to her about it later.  
  
They walked off the train together and looked around, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, she was shocked at first and happened to tense up a little bit, but relaxed after he gave her one of his sexy smirks, they heard a voice "First Years, over here" it was a gaint waving his hands madly in the air, repeating himself over and over, this made Hermione smile, Draco notice this and smiled at her without her noticing his smile, he was happy whenever she was and he would be sad whenever she was that's how it always worked when they were young, and that's how it is now, Hermione was his best friend, and that's how he wanted it to stay. But what he didn't know was Hermione felt different towards the friendship, in fact she didn't even think it was going to last for long once he found out she was going to be in a different house then he was, and this is what made her sad most, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him about it, it's been to long and she didn't want to know how he would react to this.  
  
They got on the same boat and sat next to each other still holding hands. A girl they knew from there childhood Pansy Parksion came up from behind them, she was one of Hermione's best friends since childhood just not as close as her and Draco, she smiled at Hermione "Hey Hermione remember me?" she asked sweetly while looking at Hermione and Draco, her eyes sparkling "yeah I remember you Pansy, how could I forget" said Hermione letting go of Draco's hand, and giving Pansy a hug, they broke the hug and started to talk about what they had been up to and all, then they heard the Gaint's voice again "First Years were here" The gaint said repeating himself over and over again.  
  
The three friends laughed, and got out of there boat, and walked towards the big castle of witch craft and wizard training.  
  
They were all walking together side by side into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Hermione watched as older students from all different houses sat down at there table, she looked over at the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin she watched as each student sat at there table and chatting with there friends next to them excitedly, she felt a pang of jealously run through her * why couldn't that be me? With Draco and Pansy like things use to be * she thought sadly to herself.  
  
A boy accidentally bumped into Draco made him run into Hermione shoulder, his hair was jet black with green eyes, suddenly her eyes widen in realization of to who it was, It was Harry Potter, the one her dad had tried to kill, but failed to do so, she suddenly saw Draco push Potter but before he fell a red headed kid caught him. Suddenly a Professor named McGonagall spoke "First year Students of Hogwarts I would Like you to all place this hat upon your head to tell you which house you are going to be in. but first I well call you up to sit on this stole and then you'll try on the hat and this hat will place you of were you ought to be. any questions? She asked sternly looking at all of us "Good, now when I call your name please come up and the hat will place you in your house" she said now taking out a list from her rob.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" she spoke I saw the red head from earlier, walking toward the stole nervously, he sat down on the stole and the Professor placed the hat upon his head, it was silent for a second till the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR!! The boy looked relieved and got up off the stole and sat down at the Gryffindor table whom were all clapping and cheering.  
  
"Harry Potter" I watched as he walked looking nervous as the Weasley boy did, he sat on the stole, and the Professor place the hat over his head, it seem to take a bit longer then the with the Weasley, but then the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR! I saw him as he relaxed and walked towards the Gryffindor table whom were all clapping and cheering.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he smiled at me, and said "Wish me luck" he walked up to the stole and sat down I watched the Professor, place that on his head, and it shouted SLYTHERIN! The Slytherin table cheered and clapped, he sat down with a smirk on his face. "Pansy Parksion" Pansy looked at me "I hope we are all in the same house" she said and winked at me, and walked towards the stole. I looked down at the ground and mumbled to myself "I wish it would turn out that way" I said to know in particular SLYTHERIN! I heard the hat shout, I saw Pansy getting off the stole excitedly and ran over to sit next to Draco, I felt a pang of jealously again, * I wanted to be the one to sit by him * I thought sadly to myself.  
  
After what seemed like forever Hermione heard her name being called, "Hermione Riddle?" everyone went silent, they all watched as Hermione slowly walked towards the stole, she took one last look at her friends at the Slytherin table before she sat on the stole, and watched as the hat was placed over her head.  
  
"Hmm. your suppose to be in Slytherin" said a voice in her head "I know I am, but I can't so please put me Gryffindor" she said to the voice in her head "I see but you'll be separated from your friend and the one you love are you sure about this?" the voice said, it took her a while to answer this but she did "yes" she said to the voice she could feel a tear slid down her face, "Are you sure.? Cause you know once you make your choices you can't turn back" said the voice, she was silent once more then spoke "Yes" were the last word that came out, the then hat shouted GRYFFINDOR! A/N Haha Cliffhanger will tell me what you think please. REVIEW!! 


	2. 2nd Chapter

A/N: I'm back and now Chapter 2 For Things Don't Always Go As Planed!! Is up sorry it's kind of late ^_^ I've been working on It Started With Name Calling Chapter 13 is now up!! Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. If you do please Review!!  
  
The whole great hall went silent, as soon as they heard Hermione Riddle,  
was put into Gryffindor. There was no cheering or clapping, at the  
Gryffindor table for her except pal faces and whispers.  
  
Hermione got up from the stole looking around at everyone's pal faces, she heard whispers coming from the Slytherin table, as well as other tables, and she couldn't take any more, she ran for the doors of the main entrance  
of the great hall, put they were closed.  
  
She slid and fell to her knees in front the doors, and let out a little sob, shaking silently to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, she didn't dare to look to see who it was, in fear it was her  
best friends and there angry faces.  
  
"shh It's okay. don't cry" A boys voice spoke, while squeezing her shoulder  
to reassure her everything was going to be okay, she looked up to the unrecognized voice, only to see the boy, her farther called Harry Potter  
standing before her eyes, with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
She didn't know how to react or what to do; everyone's eyes were on them especially Draco's eyes there were clued to her; she didn't have to look to  
know that. She could feel his gaze upon her.  
  
Harry held out his hand for her to take it so he could show her it was ok, she looked at him skeptically, then reached her hand out slowly and grabbed  
on to his. He led her to the Gryffindor table, and everyone clapped and cheered for  
the new Gryffindor.  
  
All the other first years were called to there houses, and the ceremony  
went on.  
  
Meanwhile Slytherin Table --------------------------------------------------  
---------------  
  
Draco and Pansy couldn't believe there ears, Hermione Riddle there best friend was in Gryffindor, but she was suppose to be in Slytherin along with  
them? Right? What happened?  
  
Draco felt the worse, she was his best friend ever, and now she was in the  
house he suppose to be rivals with.  
  
He looked over at Pansy who's face was pal also, she looked up at him and gave him a weary smile "I'll talk to her. and she'll tell me everything was a lie and that she really is in Slytherin with us. right?" she choked out, the only words that left his mouth in response was "I hope so" but he knew it was true, she was in Gryffindor and there was nothing he or Pansy could  
do to change that.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who was looking around at everyone, he wanted to go to her and places his arms around tell her everything was going to be ok, but he knew he couldn't, he saw fear flicker in her eyes, as everyone  
whispered to one another.  
  
*Stupid Gryffindor's they don't even welcome her* Draco thought bitterly to himself, he then saw her run to the entrance of the great hall doors that were closed he watched her fall to the floor, he yearend to go after her  
but decided stay put, but as soon as he decided to stay put, he greatly regretted the decision as he saw Harry Potter get up from the Gryffindor  
table to go after her.  
  
Draco saw how the great Potter comfort her, comfort his best friend, he felt a surge of jealously as he saw the way she took his hand, that should be him helping Hermione, not Potter, him, he watched in anger as he led her  
to the Gryffindor table, who were now clapping for her.  
  
*They only clapped for her cause of Potter, those pricks*Draco once again thought bitterly to himself, he tore he gaze from her and looked at Pansy who was looking as bothered as he was, but she didn't say anything for the  
rest of the night.  
  
*Thank god Pansy hadn't spoken. because I wouldn't even know what to say to her* Draco thought sadly to himself, as walked a long with the Slytherin  
first years to the common room.  
  
he knew how close Pansy was to Hermione they were practically sisters when they were younger, and he knew Pansy wanted that friendship bond back more than anything, Pansy told him, she could hardly wait to see Hermione again to be the same house as her, but Pansy held her hopes up high only to have  
them crushed.  
  
That angered him, Pansy was like a little sister to him even though she was  
only a 2 months younger then he was, he was always looking out for her.  
  
They finally made it to the Slytherin common room, and Draco grabbed Pansy  
arm before she could go to the girls dormitory, she looked up at him  
questionably, but then understood "listen Draco will try and talk to Hermione tomorrow. ok now good night" she said to him then walked up with  
the other girls to bed.  
  
Draco let out a long sigh as he laid in his four poster bed, wide a wake he couldn't help but to only think of Hermione and how much he wished she was a part of Slytherin. but what he didn't know was there was a meaning behind it all, and he would soon learn how to hate her and despise the ground she  
walked on.  
  
A/N:Cliffhanger (Laughs Evilly) ^_^ Review!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!! And  
more will come 


	3. 3rd Chapter

A/N Hey back again, and I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, I loved them!! So please do review once more, and more will appear ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione, walked down to breakfast the next morning with Harry and Ron at her side, she didn't quit know what to think about the famous Harry Potter.  
  
After all her dad did kill his parents and even tried to kill him when he was a baby, she didn't even know why he befriended her in the first place. He knew who her father was ...but he never spoke to her about her father he  
just kept to himself, and tried to be good friends with her.  
  
Other people talked about it though, they would look at her and whisper to  
each other quietly, thinking she couldn't hear them, and begin on with their little quiet conversation, they would point at her and they'd whisper  
"Did you know that's You-know-who's daughter?" the others would gasp in surprise, and the look of terror would be written on their faces, and they would look at her disgustedly, "Oh my gosh what if she's a spy?" one them  
said in what they thought was a quiet whisper.  
  
What they didn't know was that they weren't far from the truth.  
  
"Hermione!!?" someone yelled to take Hermione away from her thought's, she looked around her to see who had called out her name, and finally realized she was already in the great hall where everyone, was eating and she was still standing in front of the Gryffindor table like an idiot instead of  
sitting like a normal person.  
  
Her cheeks turn red, as she quickly sat down next to Ron, "Gee I was  
wondering when you were going to come out of your day dream?" spoke Ron  
smiling, while going for another bite of his scrambled eggs. Hermione  
glared at him then begin to eat off the plate that appeared in front of  
her.  
  
Slytherin Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked across the room, and saw Hermione sitting next to a Weasley  
*what she doing sitting next to that Weasel* Draco thought jealously to  
himself, as he glared at the red head from across the room, "Hey Draco,  
what's up?" Pansy's voice came.  
  
Draco looked up towards Pansy who standing over his shoulder paring down at him with, a cute little smile on her face, Draco just scowled, "Hey!" he  
said grumpily, Pansy raised her eyebrow at him, as if to question his  
moodiness.  
  
Pansy notice he was looking across the room, she followed his gaze to see what he was looking at only to find him staring at a certain burnet, she suddenly felt bothered by the same simple fact that Hermione was sitting by a Weasley, but she knew Hermione couldn't help that fact, she was after all  
in Gryffindor, Pansy winced at the thought.  
  
*she should be in Slytherin ...with Draco and I* Pansy thought sadly to  
herself, she felt a tears begging to well up in her eyes, but forced it  
aside and looked back at Draco who was looking pretty close to tears as  
much as she was, but he too brushed it aside.  
  
"She's in Gryffindor Draco we'll just have to deal with it!" Pansy said softly now looking down on to the table sadly, "No" was Draco's reply,  
now looking a bit angered, Pansy looked up and gave Draco a questioning  
look and was about to speak "What ...?" only to be cut off by Draco's out  
burst "NO I WILL NO ACEPPT IT, SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE WITH US PANSY, NOT  
THEM!!!" He yelled pointing towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Back to the Gryffindor table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't believe Draco had just yelled and pointed towards her house, she knew his out burst obviously had something to do with her being  
in Gryffindor.  
  
Everyone had gone silent, and was now looking towards the Slytherin  
table, at the blond boy who had just yelled through out the whole  
great hall.  
  
Ron decided to break the silence, "Gee what's wrong with him? Does he  
have a stick up his ass or something" Ron joked, and laughed at his own  
rude comment, Harry laughed a little too, that is until he saw the look Hermione was giving him and Ron so he silenced himself, and elbowed Ron in the ribs for him to stop laughing as well, "Owe ...what was that for?" Ron asked while rubbing his swore ribs, and glaring at Harry, Harry just rolled  
his eyes and went back to minding his own business.  
  
Hermione stared over at that the Slytherin table at Draco from across the  
room, who was also staring back at her with an cold expression on his facial futures, she stared absentmindedly into his ice cold blue eyes that now looked empty, it sent a cold chill down her spine, to know that cold stare of his was met for her this time, rather than it be hers or his own  
father.  
  
Hermione wanted nothing more than to run over to Draco and wrap her arms  
around him, and tell everything would turn out right in the end ...but somewhere in depths of her heart she wasn't so sure if she even believed in those words herself, when she spoke the five words, "everything is going to  
be alright" no matter how tempting it was to want to believe in it, she knew it wasn't the true ...cause nothing was ever going to be the same again meaning nothing will ever be alright, just like her had father told her.  
  
Hermione looked down at her half eaten breakfast on the table, not really  
feeling hungry anymore she decided to get up and leave the Gryffindor  
table, leaving behind Harry and Ron, without saying a word.  
  
Slytherin Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched as Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and walked out  
of the great hall. "Oh my ...Hermione" Spoke Pansy mostly to herself than Draco, she than looked down at Draco with a sad expression in her eyes, and than looked back in the direction Hermione went, and followed after her.  
  
Draco let out an exasperated sigh, and got up from the Slytherin table  
wanting also to go after Hermione, but for some reason he felt like he  
couldn't face her, so instead decided to sit back down.  
  
Hermione and Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione was walking fast down the hall way hoping to get to the Gryffindor tower, and just go to sleep and dream her life away, *at least things would  
be better that way!* thought Hermione sadly to herself, "HERMIONE!!" a familiar voice yelled down the hall, Hermione looked over her shoulder only  
to find Pansy Parksion, running towards her.  
  
Hermione eyes widen as Pansy almost ran straight into her, but Hermione grabbed a hold of both of Pansy's shoulders just in time before she could topple on top of Hermione, Pansy let out a little laugh, "Sorry about that, Mione" Pansy said using Hermione's nick name that Draco and Pansy gave her  
while there were younger.  
  
Hermione pushed Pansy away a little letting go of her shoulders, and  
looked directly at Pansy.  
  
Pansy notice the look of sadness in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, but as soon as she saw it, the sooner they were covered up by a cold emotionless  
stare "Yes ...you needed to speak to me Parksion?" asked Hermione coldly,  
without showing any sign of emotion.  
  
Immediately Pansy knew something was wrong, "What's wrong Hermione?" Pansy asked, her blue eyes showing deepest concern, Hermione only glared at her  
childhood friend, "Who said we were on first name basics, the name is Riddle to you Parksion!" Hermione spoke coldly, staring Pansy down with an  
icy cold glare.  
  
Inside Hermione felt like she was tearing apart, this was one of her best friends she had known forever, a friend she knew she could trust, a friend that use to be more of a sister to her than just best friend, but all the same she was one of her closest friends she had to push away, all because  
of her fathers orders.  
  
Hermione didn't take her cold stare off Pansy, she notice that Pansy was  
shocked and lost for words; she suddenly started to notice the tears sliding down the side of Pansy left cheek, that's when it hit Hermione the  
most, she couldn't stand to watch Pansy cry, so she looked away, and  
started walking off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Why Hermione?" Pansy spoke softly, as she slowly slid down on to the  
ground, and let a muffled sob escape from her throat.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned around and looked down sadly at Pansy who was still helplessly on the ground crying, Hermione moved back towards Pansy a bit and was about to speak "Pa ..." Hermione was cut off, "She's heard enough from you!" spoke an angry males voice, Hermione was startled and looked up, only to find the one she Hermione Riddle was the closest to since childhood  
until now, all of that was about to change.  
  
Hermione looked startled at first, but then she just smirked "What Malfoy, come to comfort your girlfriend?" Hermione spoke, but was not prepared for  
what she heard next, "Not such a bad idea Riddle, maybe I'll ask her to become my girlfriend" Draco said, not believing himself that he said that,  
but at the moment to angry to care.  
  
Hermione looked away from him, "Will then ...ask her out!" Hermione said  
looking at the ground were Pansy was starting to stand up, she was done crying, and now she had a smirk on her face, "Why Riddle didn't you want you want Draco?" spoke Pansy while looking directly at Hermione, Hermione  
eyes widen, as dose Draco's.  
  
"What?" asked Pansy looking innocently at Hermione as nothing before had happened, "You did love him didn't you?" Pansy asked in a teasing voice, Hermione glared at her and answered "No" Draco looked at Hermione, for some  
reason he felt like he's heart had been torn out, and that he had been  
slapped across the face.  
  
"Well in that case, yes Draco I'll be your girlfriend" answered Pansy turning to face Draco, who was now even more shocked at what Pansy had just said, he didn't even like her in that way, never has ever thought her about  
that way, she had always just been ...Pansy? The only reason he said it wasn't a bad idea was because he was hoping it would hurt Hermione, *good that did ...she doesn't even like you* Draco thought sadly to himself *but why should I care? Cause you love her* Draco eyes widen at that thought, he  
shook his head, to shack his thoughts away, when Pansy said "So, that's  
no?" trying to look disappointed.  
  
"Ok whatever I'm leaving" Spoke Hermione in a bored tone, she turned to  
walk away, but then someone grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her fully on the lips, Hermione eyes widen as she realized who had there lips against hers, Draco Malfoy was kissing her, she melted against his warm moister lips and kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around her  
waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, now kissing more  
passionately.  
  
Pansy smiled, her plan had worked, and it took all her strength to not jump  
up and down for joy, she suddenly heard a gasp behind her, she turned  
around to only find none other than Ron Weasley who looked like he was about to ruin the moment, so Pansy thought quick and took out her wand and said quietly beneath her breath a spell "Stupefy" Ron fell forward, almost  
on to the ground, but Pansy hurried and did the floating spell.  
  
Hermione and Draco broke apart breathing heavily, and staring into one  
another's eyes, Draco breathed in deeply and breathed out "I love you, Mione" Hermione was shocked to hear those four words leave his mouth, *No,  
this isn't suppose to happen ...father is going to be so angry!* Hermione  
thought to herself.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger ^_^ Sorry had to end it here for now, but review and More  
will come to you ^_-. 


End file.
